Expiration Date
by Buddhahobo
Summary: To be made, only to be meant to die... In a world where not everything is how it seems, Haku survives the Battle on the Bridge and only time will know what this will change.
1. prolouge

Zabuza and Haku. Their first true enemies.

Haku. The boy…or girl who in another life could have been his friend. His brother ('or sister' he reminds himself) in arms as they both experienced grave hardships in their short life times to feel a… kin-ship of sorts with each other, only to meet on separate lines in the battlefield.

Zabuza. A person dubbed 'The Demon of the Mist'. A person who in the end had his respect, and acknowledged him in turn. The man who lost everything to just begin again. And again. And again. And again every morning because as a Missing-nin, he could not have a place to call home. He was the person who took Haku in and tought him everything he knew. He was basically to Haku as Iruka-sensei is to him, the boy mused.

And now, looking at the dead bodies of the two, Naruto was sad. 'Did it really have to be thing way?'

'Did they really have to die?'

And with this thought, and Kakashi's eyes sadly watching Naruto's back as he moved closer to the bodies, mentally sighed. ' My first team. Their first mission. An A-rank is not the mission to introduce them to death… to this lifestyle.' Kakashi thought as he looked at the snow falling in the sky. ' And how ironic. It is the said "rookie of the year" that is almost killed, and the said "dead last" that does the best out of them all. Atleast now I know how to prepare them.' Though what happened next halted all thoughts of the future as he once again looks at Naruto and gasps.

A fully healed and breathing Haku.

Sdihuilgkhsigkhsioghsikghsigkhsigkshigkshugikhg

"What the hell!" shouted Naruto as the remaining red chakra on his body was aborbed in to Haku.

"Naruto! What did you do!" Kakashi asked as he checked to see if Haku really was healed and breathing.

"All I did was touch his cheek, believe it!" Naruto said

"What happened here?" asked Sakura who came over to see what the commotion was about. 'Yeah tell me so I can return to my precious Sasuke-kun!' Inner-Sakura screamed.

"Haku's… alive!"

489573956739467396573657

A.N. Yea, it's short, but I'm just trying to get the ball rolling. Please review, even if it's to tell me it sucks.


	2. And it Begins

Haku stood in front of Zabuza's grave as the sun began to set. What exactly happened on the bridge that believed her was… disconcerting to say the least. To think that Naruto of all people had a secret that required the Hokage's personal consent to be told it… well, though it surprised her at first, Kakashi _did _call Naruto the most surprising ninja in their village she thought forming a smile. Naruto would have to be like that to actually bring someone back to life!

Now… now though she knew what power did that and what that terrific red chakra Naruto unlocked after she took out Sasuke. 'To think that a leader would take an orphan and take away his future, just so the orphan grows up alone and hated.' she thought. ' And to think how similar the two of us grew up…' To think that here she was; alive, standing over Zabuza's grave and all she can think about is the person who saved her from death, who moments before asked him to kill her. The irony was not lost on her, nor the fact that Zabuza would of found much amusement in the predicament she found herself in.

Zabuza. Her wielder. She was his tool to do as he wished with, but yet he shed tears of her death and fought even without the use of his arms to avenge it. Zabuza was more then that to her. He was her mentor, her father, her _everything_. And she would do anything for him as long as it meant he had a use for her. For him to be gone was simply unbearable. But still she must go on. She must learn to live, not as a tool, but as a human being.

With this she put her flowers at his grave and grinned hearing Naruto's shouting in the distance.

"Thank you Zabuza-sama. I love you… father." And with a moment of heisetation, she grabbed the giant sword.

" I believe you would want me to have this. After all, it is a valued weapon, one you wouldn't want to simply rust away with age." she smiled that the double meaning and with a final glance at the resting place of her mentor, she left.

BelieveitBelieveitBelieveitBelieveitBelieveitBelieveitBelieveitBelieveitBelieveitBelieveit

"YOSH! Your coming with us!" Naruto exclaimed as Team 7 left the village and the newly dubbed 'Naruto Bridge'.

"Yup! I will be returning to the hidden leaf village with you." she said smiling.

The other members of Team 7 though, had a slightly different opinion. 'Haku will certainly be a good influence with the team… and the bathhouse He-he-he-he' … well Kakashi's a pervert.

'…' Sasuke wasn't in the best of moods as the person who tried to kill him was next to him, and Sakura, being the ever faithful fan girl she is, also took Sasuke's action of standing as far away as possible without being noticeable from Haku. Inner-Sakura though had a different idea, 'Hell yeah! Female POWAH! I KNEW SHE A GIRL!' And with that Sakura had no response…

Something was wrong with Team 7. Something was very wrong. And guess what? Haku fit right in.

BelieveitBelieveitBelieveitBelieveitBelieveitBelieveitBelieveitBelieveitBelieveitBelieveit

"So, now that you have come to Konoha, what do you plan on doing?" asked the Hokage.

"If it were to be possible sir, I would like it if I could be reinstated here." Haku said, mentally squirming under the careful gaze of the 3rd Hokage. " But not as a Konoha shin obi."

At this the old man was surprised. " You wish to keep your status as a missing-nin? By doing that you will still be seen as a traitor to the Mist village."

"I know sir, but my medical abilities are nearly to par with my to my skills in battle. I would have a source of income, as well as having a low profile if I am normally on duty at the hospital," Haku then closed her eyes as she paused. "Some say that once you become a missing-nin, you are always a missing-nin. I can not defect my village simply to ally myself with another for protection alone."

The Hokage chuckled. " A missin-nin looking for a job in a hidden village. Not even I have seen such a thing. Your wishes will be granted on afew… conditions."

"And those are?"

"You must partake in organizing the Chunnin exams, and live with the one the brought who brought you back to life, Naruto Uzamaki."

BelieveitBelieveitBelieveitBelieveitBelieveitBelieveitBelieveitBelieveitBelieveitBelieveit

While there were a few more…conditions( one which caused a tomato- colored Haku) she ended up agreeing to them and found herself following Naruto to a "Team 7 bridge" where the rest of the team would meet.

With the routine "Sakura-chan/Hn./SHUT IT!", Kakashi called out, "Yo."

With that the team looked around in shock: Kakashi… on time? But where was he?

"With that Kakashi walked out from under the bridge and said "Today we have no missions. Instead you three," said a smiling eye Kakashi to the widen eyes of the genin, "Is water walking."

BelieveitBelieveitBelieveitBelieveitBelieveitBelieveitBelieveitBelieveitBelieveitBelieveit

A.N. Done. Please review to tell me how this is going or to at least give a sign that someone actually read this ;…


End file.
